Love at First Bite?
by BrainZombieFood
Summary: Ok i just want to warn you this has nothing to do with wizards of waverly place, it has to do with Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Jessica Alba, Miley cryus, and Vanessa Hudgens being vampires and falling in love with werewolves..please give the story a chance


"Do we have to go to school?" Shouted Demi  
>"Yes we do." Said Jessica with a creepy calm voice<br>"But we been going to school for over 40years!" Miley Joined in  
>"We just got to act normal" Huffed Jessica<br>"Correction, we aren't normal" Said Vanessa, I know Jessica hated being ganged up on so i decided to step in  
>"Shut up, we are going, so build a bridge and get the fuck over it" I said in a commanding voice. I'm normally the bitch of the family. They don't know my past, so they wouldn't understand!<br>Jessica gave me a great full smile  
>"Selena! We don't care what you think! We don't even know you properly! You won't tell us what happened in the past, so get that stick out of your ass and shut the fuck up for once!" Snapped Demi, then her eyes went wide when she realized what she said. Jessica, Miley, and Vanessa looked at her with a face that said 'why the fuck did you say that' I ran off with my super speed, i need to let some steam off!<br>~~~DEMI'S POV~~~  
>FUCK! DID I JUST SAY THAT! FUCK FUCK FUCK! Jessica, Vanessa and Miley are looking at me like they want to rip my head off. I love Selena, she's like a sister to me! She defends me at school, she can make me laugh with her sarcasm, and she has moments when she can be a total sweetheart! God i feel like such an idiot!<br>"You are an idiot!" Yelled Miley, Damn her mind reading abilities!  
>"I know, i didn't mean to, i let my anger and frustration get to me!" I whined back<br>"You know what Selena's Like when she's upset or angry!" Yelled Jessica, One time a vampire killed her puppy that she loved, She killed half the vampire council and nearly went crazy! And she's still hurting, when she thinks no one sees her, she still cry's looking at photos of him.  
>~~~Selena's POV~~~<br>I feel so weak, I'm frig an crying in a fucken tree! I'm so perfetic! I was about to climb down when i heard two people run under the tree, I froze  
>"Where is that dog! We need to kill it! His stupid and doesn't deserve to live!" Yelled a man, and i thought i was heartless, I heard whimpering coming from a bush, My heart broke, and anger replaced it.<br>"There! Let's get him" I jumped out the tree in front of them. They got scared looking into my red eyes  
>I Grabbed the guy's neck and broke it like it was a twig, the body fell limp less to the ground, i looked at the other guy, he had shocked and scared look on his face<br>".!" I yelled and quickly gave me the dog. But before he could run off grabbed him by the neck and threw him up in the air and kicked his head making his head crack open and a high pitched scream until silence.  
>I looked down at the puppy in my arms and my eyes softened, i even gave a little smile, and that's saying something, because i never smile! I quickly gave it a peck on the head and walked carefully while patting him back to the house.<br>~~~Zac's POV~~~  
>UGH! I know that smell anywhere! There is a frigan heartless, only cares about themselves blood sucker. By the look on everyone else's face they smell it to. We started running into the direction to the bloodsucker in our werewolves form. When we got there i saw two men with a puppy and another man with a knife to the puppy's thought, we were about to go save the puppy only to stop to see the bloodsucker jump out the tree in front of the men with extreme angriness filled in her gorgeous eyes, SHIT! DID I JUST SAY THAT! Before i knew it, the vampire grab the guy with the knife neck and broke it easily, it even made my spine shiver. She looked at the horrified man holding the puppy.<br>.!" she said through clenched teeth, the guy quickly gave her dog, but before he could run she kicked the guy in the head making the guy scream in pain then silence.  
>The Vampire looked at the puppy with eyes filled with love and a small smile playing on her face. She gave a quick peck on the puppy's head, and then walked off swiftly and carefully. Maybe that vampire isn't heartless<br>I talked to the werewolves through my mind  
>"Did that vampire just give the puppy a kiss and saved it?" I said confused<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!<br>This is the puppy i imagined it to look like  
>(<strong>http:/www(.)petpicturegallery(.)com/pictures/dog/puppy/61-dog_puppy_cute_black_puppy(.)jpg**)  
>Without the brackets<br>Please review so i know to keep making chapters! Thanks!**


End file.
